The Dragon Riders Of Sodor
by chaoscontrol108
Summary: A strange portal sends Hiccup, Toothless and the Gang to Sodor. Now they must find a way back to Berk and stop Drago Bloodfist, with the help of some talking steam and diesel engines. This is my very first story so, please, no flaming. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE OR HTTYD.
1. Prolougue

Prologue

An old man and a young girl were sitting on boxes in a small workshop in the heart of Muffle Mountain; the sky was dark and moon shone brilliantly in the night. They were talking to the pink and purple tank engine on the rails beside them.

"Are you sure that you will be alright Lily?" The engine asked the girl.

"Yes, I will be fine, stop worrying Lady its only high school. And besides, Patch is going too so I will at least have one familiar face to talk to." Lily replied.

Lady sighed "I know it's just that, I am a little skeptical about this 'high school' you are talking about." The old man, whose name was Burnett Stone, chuckled "You're skeptical about everything that goes on outside Muffle Mountain, Lady." Lady blushed. "Anyway I have to take Lily back home now, have a good night Lady."

"Good night, Burnett. Good night Lily."

"Good night, Lady. Sleep well!"

As Lady watched her two protectors walk out of the workshop, she closed her eyes ready to fall asleep. But before she could, she felt a strange disturbance. Lady had never felt something like this but the one thing she did know was that something was going to happen.

And it would involve her, her protectors, Sodor… and another world.

She didn't know how or why it would involve another world, she just, did.

"Thomas," Lady whispered "Please be safe." She succumbed to the peacefulness of sleep wondering what would happen to the island she protected.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Worlds Collide!**

It was another beautiful day on the island of Sodor and Thomas the tank engine was puffing along his branch line pulling his two trusty coaches Annie and Clarabel. He felt wonderful, the sun shone, the birds sang, and Thomas was singing a little song he and his friends had made up:

 _They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight,_

 _Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, they're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends._

 _Thomas, he's the cheeky one, James is vain but lots of fun. Percy pulls the mail on time, Gordon thunders down the line. Emily really knows her stuff, Henry toots and huffs and puffs. Edward wants to help and share, Toby, well, let's say, he's square._

Annie and Clarabel smiled as they joined in.

 _They're two, they're four, they're six, they're eight,_

 _Shunting trucks and hauling freight. Red and green and brown and blue, they're the Really Useful crew. All with different roles to play 'round Tidmouth Sheds or far away, down the hills and round the bends, Thomas and his friends._

Thomas laughed as he chuffed away down the line. "Nothing can ruin this day." He said with a smile. Unfortunately, the day wouldn't turn to be as perfect as he imagined.

Meanwhile on the island of Berk, a young man was lying on his back looking up at the sky. He was wondering what might lie beyond the Viking Archipelago. Suddenly a roar sounded from behind him. The man hurriedly sat up and turned around to see a large black form rushing towards him. The form then jumped on the man knocking him back down. A wet, sticky tongue licked the man's face.

"Toothless!" the man sighed. "You know that doesn't wash out!" The black form jumped off revealing it to be a dragon. Toothless whimpered meekly. The man sighed as he stood up, shaking off the dragon slobber that was all over his clothes.

"Hiccup!" a female voice shouted from behind.

Hiccup turned to see his mother Valka walking towards him.

"Oh, hello Mother." Hiccup exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Valka raised an eyebrow at this "Have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"You're patrol..?"

Hiccup mentally smacked himself" Oh that's right, I have to go on patrol with the gang and Eret. Thanks for reminding me Mom." Hiccup said as he jumped on Toothless.

"Just stay safe!" Valka shouted to him as he and Toothless took off.

"Aren't we always?" Hiccup yelled back.

Ten minutes later Toothless and Hiccup landed in a clearing at the edge of Berk where his friends Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Eret were waiting.

"Where have you been?" asked Astrid "we've been waiting for over half an hour!"

"Sorry, I got distracted." Hiccup answered.

"Pfft, whatever, let's just get going already!" huffed Snotlout. Everyone rolled their eyes as they mounted their dragons. Astrid has a blue and green Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. Snotlout has a red, orange and black Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang. Ruff and Tuff have a light and dark green Hideous Zippleback, one head was called Barf and the other Belch. Fishlegs has a brown Gronckle named Meatlug and Eret has Hiccup's father's dragon, a Rumblehorn called Skullcrusher. The group shot up into the air and out to sea.

Halfway out from Berk Fishlegs spoke up. "Soooo… what are we looking for again, Hiccup?"

"Anything suspicious." He replied.

"You mean like that weird swirly thing in front of us?" Ruff asked. Hiccup looked forward to see a strange rainbow colored portal in the air ahead of them. "Yes and why are we getting sucked in?" The Dragon Master asked. It was true, all of the gang were getting sucked towards the portal!

"AHHHH! WHAT DO WE DO?" yelled Astrid.

"I…I DON'T KNOW!" Hiccup replied. Suddenly Eret had an idea.

"I'll fly back to Berk and get help." He told Hiccup.

"Good idea, but hurry!"

Eret rushed back to Berk as Hiccup and his friends were sucked into the portal, along with their dragons. The strange portal then closed, causing a ripple in the air.

Back on Sodor, Thomas was still enjoying the wonderful summer's day. As he chuffed along the tracks, a strange light appeared in the sky. "Hmm, I wonder that is?" The number 1 blue tank engine thought to himself. "Girls, do you know what that is?" He asked the coaches behind him.

"No we don't." Annie replied

As soon as the front coach finished, the light glowed brighter, and two orbs of light split off from it. One of them considerably smaller than the other.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Clarabel. "Is it just me or is one of those orbs heading towards us?"

"Don't be silly Annie, it couldn't b-OH NO, IT IS!" Thomas shouted. The two coaches and engines eyes widened with fear as the supposed "orb" fell from the sky and landed on the ground next to the tracks.

"CINDERS AND ASHES, WHAT WAS THAT?!" Thomas exclaimed.

As the dust cleared they saw a young man and a large lizard with wings in the center of the small crater they created. They slowly started to stir.

Hiccup opened his eyed and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. "You okay, bud?" he asked Toothless. The dragon nodded and Hiccup stood up. "Well, we had better find out where we are because we are definitely not on Berk."

"What's Berk?" A voice behind him asked. Hiccup turned to see a large, strange-shaped machine. It was blue with red and gold stripes and had the number 1 on its side. It had six small wheels with long, thin pieces of metal holding them together. It also had a large face at the front. Hiccup stared not knowing what to think. The machine blinked.

"Hello. My name is Thomas, what's yours?" The machine asked cautiously.

"My name is Hiccup." Hiccup replied, and indicated to Toothless "and this is my buddy, Toothless." Toothless stared at Thomas and walked up to him.

"Hello, Toothless." Thomas said softly. Toothless paused, and then proceeded to start sniffing Thomas.

"Stop, no, that tickles!" Thomas laughed as the dragon sniffed all of his front.

"So you asked what Berk is, right?" Hiccup asked.

"That's right."

"Well, Berk is an island in the Viking Archipelago, located on the Meridian of Misery."

"…Never heard of it."

Hiccup slapped his forehead, muttering something about rainbow portals, different worlds and dragons. Thomas stared at Toothless and Toothless stared back. Hiccup had started to examine Thomas' wheels.

"Is Toothless a dragon?" Thomas asked Hiccup who jumped at the sudden question.

"Yes, he is, why do you ask?" Thomas seemed a little wary of saying what he was thinking.

"Thomas, why did you pause." Hiccup asked.

"Because…Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…Because dragons don't exist on Sodor." Hiccup stooped examining Thomas' wheels and walked over to Thomas' face. The look on Hiccup's face made Thomas wince, he could see the confusion and fear.

"So, you don't know anything about dragons at all?"

"No, neither do any of my friends." Strangely, Hiccup grinned,

"Well then, I'll have to teach you all!" Thomas looked shocked then grinned as well,

"Ok then, climb aboard and I will take you to meet my friends." Hiccup was about to climb into Thomas' cab but then stopped and looked back at Toothless.

"Actually, would it be alright if Toothless and I sat on top? I don't like being away from him." Thomas was a little surprised at this but agreed. When the two friends were ready, Thomas set off for Tidmouth Sheds, for Hiccup and Toothless to meet Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines. As they journeyed along the rails, Hiccup asked Thomas some questions.

"What are those two boxes behind you?" He asked. Thomas laughed.

"They're not boxes, they're my coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Say hi girls."

"Hello Hiccup and Toothless." They said.

"Hello Annie and Clarabel. …What do coaches do?"

Before Annie or Clarabel could respond they heard a whistle in the distance.

"What was that?" Asked Hiccup.

"I think it was an engine, more specifically, my friend Percy, and sounds like he's in trouble!" Thomas said. "We have to help him!"

"Agreed." Thomas's driver and fireman uncoupled him from Annie and Clarabel. Then he sped off, to help Percy.

As they came nearer and nearer to the whistles they heard shouts.

"Ohhh, Bust my Buffers, help! They're pushing me! They're pushing me!" When Thomas puffed round the bend, he and Hiccup gasped. There was Percy, chuffing along at incredible speeds, with a long line of Troublesome Trucks behind him.

"On, on, on!" Laughed the trucks as they pushed Percy along the track.

"Percy!" shouted Thomas as he raced along the track beside him.

"Thomas, help, my brakes aren't working!"

Hiccup watched as sparks flew from the front part of Percy's wheels. He began to form a plan.

"Alright Toothless, do a Plasma Blast on that chain there." He pointed to the chain connecting Percy to the trucks. Toothless nodded, roared, and then shot out a Plasma Blast the coupling. The plan worked and Percy was now disconnected from the trucks. Percy, of course, was now wondering **how** he had been disconnected from the trucks. He pushed it out of his mind as he switched to another line, and the trucks were sent into a siding. With an almighty CRASH, the trucks stopped at the buffers. Percy and Thomas both screeched to a stop.

"Whew, thank goodness you're okay Percy." Thomas wheezed, gasping for breath

"Yes but, do you know how I was disconnected from trucks?" Percy asked.

"Ummm, we do." Came a voice from the roof of Thomas' cab. Percy looked up and gasped. There, on Thomas was a young man and a black dragon.

"Percy." Thomas said. "Meet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup, Toothless meet my best friend Percy."

"Hello Percy." Hiccup said with a slight wave of his hand.

"H...Hello." The green saddle tank engine stuttered back. Hiccup saw that Percy was a little scared.

"Don't worry, Toothless doesn't bite, it's in his name." Hiccup smiled. Percy smiled back. And then the strangest thing happened. Toothless stretched his gums so he looked like he was smiling. Both Thomas and Percy were surprised.

"Percy, I was going to take Hiccup and Toothless to Tidmouth Sheds so that they can meet everyone else, would you like to come?" Thomas asked.

"Yes please!" Percy said. Then with a huff and a puff, the four friends set off to meet the rest of the Sodor Steam Team.


	3. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY. BUT NOW, ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 2: The Sodor Steam Team**

 **Ten Minutes Earlier**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed five voices as a large orb of light crashed on the top of a mountain. A crater was created from the blast and when the dust cleared revealed, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and their dragons. The five teens shook off the dizziness from the crash. "Woah, where are we?" asked Fishlegs staring around at the mountains.

"I'm… not sure." Came the whispered reply from Astrid.

Snotlout was impatient, as always. "Hookfang and I will take a look around from the sky and ask the locals where we are." The cocky dragon rider hopped onto his dragon and was about to take off until Astrid and Fishlegs stopped them.

"We don't know if the people here know about dragons, look up at the sky, do **you** see any dragons?" Fishlegs explained. Everyone looked up, he was right, wherever they looked they couldn't see a single dragon.

"Then what's that steam coming from?" asked Tuffnut pointing to a large continuous cloud of steam that seemed to be heading towards them.

"It must be a dragon or guardian of this place come to see what happened!" Astrid said urgently. "Quick, hide!" The dragons and their riders hurried over to some rocks and his, though Fishlegs had to keep Meatlug under control, as she liked eating rocks.

But, it wasn't a dragon. Luke had been working with Rusty, the narrow gauge diesel engine, at the top of the Blue Mountain Quarry when they saw a large comet crash on top of the highest mountain. So they both decided to investigate. "Are you sure, this is where it crashed Luke?" Rusty asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure Rusty, this is where it crashed. So we should see it right about…now." As the two engines rounded the bend they gasped as they saw the size of the crater.

"Wow!" Rusty exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"Yes, but there's nothing in it! It must have vaporized as it hit the ground."

The dragon riders were astounded (and a bit afraid) by the sentient, metal machines near them.

"What do we do?" asked Fishlegs.

"I say that we destroy those things creepy metal things!" Ruff whispered.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you sis!" Tuff replied, bashing helmets with Ruff.

"NO! We go over there and talk them, find out where we are, and how far away we are from Berk. No destroying." Astrid told the rebellious twins."

So slowly one by one, the teens and dragons made their way out the hiding spot. Since Luke and Rusty where facing away from them, Astrid coughed to get their attention. The engines slowly reversed and then stopped suddenly when they saw the dragons. "Hello, my name is Astrid and this Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and our dragons, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. What are your names?" Astrid asked. The two engines stayed silent for a while as they stared at the dragons, but eventually, Luke spoke up.

"M…My name is L...Luke, A…And this is R…Rusty."

The groups looked at each other for a while until Snotlout asked. "Sooo, what are you?"

This time, it was Rusty who answered, "Where engines, Luke is a steam engine, and I am diesel engine. Steam engines run on coal and water and diesel engines run on diesel fuel."

"0h, okay." Came the short reply.

"Say, you wouldn't have happened to see someone else like us around would you, with a black dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nope, but we did see a smaller comet head towards another part of the island."

"And what is the name of this island?" "SODOR!" Chorused the engines.

"Huh." Mused Snotlout. "Never heard of it."

Astrid then got an idea. "Could we go with you and have some helping looking for our friend?"

"Okay." said Luke. "Follow us." The teenagers mounted their dragons and followed the two engines. Fishlegs started to ask some questions.

"Are all engines as small as you?"

"No!" laughed Rusty, "There are four types of engines, Luke?"

"Yes, there are narrow gauge engines like us, standard gauge engines which are much bigger…

"…miniature gauge which is smaller than narrow gauge and mountain gauge for engines on the tallest mountains, they have better brakes than us." Thomas said, unknowingly finishing Luke's sentence.

"Woah, that's a lot of engines!" Hiccup said as he finished writing notes in his book. "So, when are we going to meet your friends?"

"Soon, I just have to drop off Annie and Clarabel at the yards and then we will go to Tidmouth Sheds." Thomas replied. Toothless had decided that Thomas's boiler was the best to be so he rested there, enjoying the heat. Percy noticed and then asked a question.

"Hiccup, how did you meet Toothless? From what you told us about your friends he seems to be the best of the dragons." Hiccup looked a little surprised at the green saddle tank engines question but then he regained his composure and told the two engines about his home and the adventures he had had (this is the story of HTTYD 1 and 2).

Thomas and Percy where amazed to learn about the dragon academy, the war with the dragons and the fact that Toothless might be the only Night Fury. After the story, everyone stayed quiet as Thomas returned the two coaches to the yard, and then set off for Tidmouth Sheds. Hiccup and Toothless had to crouch down on Thomas' cab roof, to not arouse suspicion. When the two engines finally got back to the sheds, it was getting late and all the engines where waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" asked Gordon gruffly.

"We were all worried about you." Emily stated. Thomas and Percy looked sheepish.

"Sorry everyone, but we found somethings, well some people to be precise." Said Percy

"Who?" asked Toby.

"Alright you two, now!" Thomas said, looking up at his cab. Hiccup and Toothless both stood up and the engines gasped. Some of them looked scared and some curious.

Who are you?" Henry asked as he shook.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and this is my dragon Toothless." Hiccup said as he smiled warmly. James scoffed at their names.

"Hiccup and Toothless? Hah, those are ridiculous names!" The vain red engine sniggered. Toothless however growled at him and James instantly stopped.

Hiccup looked at all the engines calmly, "I know that you will have lots of questions, so I will try and answer them all." He then told the engines all about Berk, the dragons and his friends. The other engines where amazed at the tale he told, but Thomas and Percy just smiled. They got onto the turntable and backed into their shads as Hiccup finished. "And then I woke up here with Toothless."

"But, didn't you say that the rest of your friends got sent here as well?" Edward asked the young Viking man.

"Yes, but I don't know where they are." Hiccup sighed. Toothless saw his depression and went over to comfort him.

Henry then spoke up, "Actually, I think I know where your friends are."

"Really!" everyone shouted, amazed that Henry knew where the other Vikings and dragons were.

"When I was pulling a goods train to Brendam Docks, I saw two comets in the sky, one considerably larger than the other. The smaller one headed in the direction of Thomas' Branch line, the other headed for the Blue Mountain Quarry, and so the narrow gauge engines there will most likely have found them. And knowing them, will help them find you."

Hiccup got excited by this news. "So, where is this 'Blue Mountain Quarry'?

"Woah, slow down, you won't be able to get there now as it's already dark. Wait until morning and then go." Edward said wisely. Reluctantly Hiccup agreed. He then asked the engines who they were. The engines told then proceeded to tell them all about the island and the engines on it, Hiccup enjoyed it immensely and wrote notes in his book while Toothless looked bored and had a nap. As Thomas and Percy's driver and firemen left, Hiccup asked where he could sleep for the night.

"Why, in my cab of course, the embers from my fire could keep you warm." Thomas replied, looking hopefully up at the man and dragon. Hiccup thought it over and agreed, then he and Toothless climbed into Thomas' cab and went instantly to sleep. The other engines followed their stead and one by one, went to sleep. The only two left awake were Thomas and Toby. Toby, because he had to return to his shed in Arlesdale End and Thomas, because he was thinking about the day's events. He soon started to go to sleep, thinking about his new friends.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

When Hiccup woke up he panicked for a second at his surroundings before remembering where he was and why he was there. His mood soured a bit when he realized he was on his own with Toothless. _'Toothless and I are on our own.'_ He thought to himself. The sound of yawning quickly got his attention. _'Well…almost on our own'_ he smiled. Hiccup stood up and stretched, only now noticing Toothless asleep next to Thomas' firebox. He chuckled and shook the Night Fury awake, once he was the duo stepped out of Thomas' cab and headed for the door out of the shed.

"Morning Hiccup, Toothless!" Thomas said, smiling down at the both of them.

"Morning Thomas, morning everyone."

"Good morning." The rest of the Steam Team replied.

Hiccup stopped and looked at the other engines. "I'm sorry but I don't know your names, could you please tell me?"

"Oh, of course, my name is Edward." Said the mid-sized blue tender engine.

"Mine is Henry."

"I am Gordon, the fastest engine on Sodor!"

"James, and I am the most splendid engine on the island." Gordon and James' bragging reminded Hiccup of Snotlout.

"And I am Emily!" Finished the emerald-green tender engine. Hiccup looked slightly confused as he looked from the engines.

"Wasn't there another one of you?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Toby." Replied Percy "He doesn't sleep here, he sleeps at Arlesdale End." Hiccup nodded and then turned around at the sound of a bell.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, I was held up at a signal." Hiccup didn't know what a signal was but when Henry saw his confused expression, he told him. Everyone was then silent for a few moments until Hiccup asked why they were all here.

"Because we're waiting to get our jobs from our controller, Sir Topham Hatt." James replied. Hiccup thought for a bit.

"Is that like a chief?" he asked.

This time, Emily answered "Sort of, he tells us what jobs need to be done and we do them, such as taking stone to the building site or taking passengers on tours."

"In what?"

"Well, we carry supplies in trucks which are a bit like wagons only built for rails."

"Oh." As the engines, human and dragon waited for STH (Sir Topham Hatt) to arrive Percy started to grin then he piped up.

"We also call him 'The Fat Controller'!

"Percy!" Edward scolded him "You know we don't call him that anymore!"

"I know but it's fun!" The cheeky tank engine said. The older engine sighed and then looked toward the road as the sound of beeping approached. All the engines suddenly looked panicked.

"Hiccup, Toothless, hide behind me, quickly!" Thomas whispered urgently. The two jumped behind the tank engine just before Sir Topham Hatt stepped out of his car and approached the engines.

"Good Morning everyone." He said in his usual booming voice.

"G...Good Morning Sir." STH looks at the engines with a worried expression on his face,

"Is everything all right?" He asked still looking concerned. The engines exchanged glances and then Thomas spoke up.

"Umm…There's someone we would like you to meet, sir." The Fat Controller looked slightly surprised at this but agreed. "Alright you two, come on out." Hiccup and Toothless then stepped out behind Thomas.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES!?" STH yelled, clearly surprised (and scared) at the appearance of a Viking with a dragon. Before things got out of hand Hiccup and the engines explained between them how Hiccup got here. When STH had heard the whole story he smiled at Hiccup. "Well young man, do you know where your friends might be?"

"Actually, yes! Henry told me he saw a large ball of light head towards the Blue Mountain Quarry. Since I arrived the same way, it would be logical that my friends and their dragons are there."

STH nodded "Well you will need an engine to take you until I can spread the word about you and your friends." Hiccup nodded and was about to make a request when a voice sounded out.

"Ummm sir, could we go with Hiccup?" The two men turned around to see that it was Percy that spoke. "Thomas and I have been with Hiccup longer than the others and we were wondering if after we take Hiccup to see his friends that we take them on a tour of the island." STH stood there looking thoughtful for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, that works out quite nicely." He said to himself. He then addressed the engines in front of him. "Thomas, Percy you may take Hiccup to the Blue Mountain Quarry."

"YEAH!" the two engines yelled.

"But." The Fat Controller said "I need you both to collect some empty trucks from the yard first, take them to the Blue Mountain Quarry to be filled and then take them to the new school building site. Once that is done, then you may take the Dragon Riders on a tour of the island." He then turned to the other engines. "Gordon, as usual, I need you to take the express."

"Of course, sir." Gordon replied grandly.

"James, I need you take a fast goods train from Brendam Docks, to Crovan's Gate, then do you passenger train."

James sighed "Well at least it's a fast goods." But after receiving a raised eyebrow from his controller he sweat-dropped and hurriedly said "I…I mean, yes sir." After he was satisfied STH turned to Toby.

"And Toby, I need you to take some flour, milk and eggs to the bakery, they are waiting for you at the yard, then take Henrietta and help James with the passengers."

"Right away sir!" The wooden tram exclaimed.

"That is all for now, engines." And with a tip of his hat to Hiccup and Toothless he left.

"Alright Hiccup, Toothless, climb aboard!" The excited blue tank engine called. Once they were on his cab, he, Percy and Toby set off for the yard, Gordon headed towards Knapford Station and James went to Brendam Docks. It was quiet at the sheds until Edward spoke up. "You know, I've just realized something."

"What is it?" asked Henry.

"Well, when Hiccup was recounting his story, he said he and his friends entered a **rainbow** portal correct?"

Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" Emily said to the old engine.

"Well… isn't that the same color of portal that appears when you enter…you-know-what?" he asked. The two engines eyes widened.

"But, she wouldn't do that, would she?" a now timid Henry asked.

"No, no she wouldn't." replied Emily.

"Well if she didn't, who did" Edward said.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were having the time of their lives! Thomas and Percy had collected the trucks and were now headed towards the Blue Mountain Quarry. The beautiful Sodor countryside rushed passed them as they clickety clacked along the tracks, the four of them were making a plan of how to introduce Hiccup and Toothless. Soon, they arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Hiccup and Toothless stared at the deep blue rocks surrounding them. "Well." Hiccup soon said "So this is why it's called the Blue Mountain Quarry." Thomas and Percy smiled, and headed for the turntable.

"Hello, Skarloey!" Thomas said as he saw the scarlet colored engine."

"Oh, Hello Thomas, Percy." The narrow-gauge engine replied, Skarloey is the leader of the narrow-gauge engines and the most respected, he is the twin of Talyllyn and so has a Welsh accent, he is also Rheneas' brother. He was waiting at the turntable when the two had arrived. "I assume you have come for the slate."

"Yes, that's right." Percy replied. Skarloey was about to whistle for the others when Thomas quickly spoke up.

"Uhh, Skarloey, have you seen anything, strange lately?" The narrow-gauge engine stopped and seemed to be having a slight panic attack.

"W…Why would you say that?" He asked nervously.

"Well, a friend of ours thinks some friends of his might be here." Percy responded. This was our cue, I got onto Toothless and whispered. "Now." Into his ear, then he leaped off of Thomas' cab. We landed on the ground beside Skarloey and he stared at us for a minute before smiling.

"Ahhh, you must be Hiccup and he must be Toothless." The old engine said. I nodded a reply as Toothless continued to stare at him. Up until now, all the engines were bigger than him, but now, he was the same size. Skarloey smiled and then blew his whistle long and loud. The sound of it echoed around the quarry and also terrified Toothless half to death. We waited…one second, two seconds. Then a whistle responded, then another, and another, and another and then a horn. Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Luke appeared out of some of the tunnels. And following behind them were the rest of the Dragon Riders. They all flew over to Hiccup, dismounted their dragons and rushed over to him. Toothless went over to the other dragons. While they were explaining pleasantries, Thomas and Percy's trucks were soon filled with slate. Eventually, Hiccup brought the others to meet the two engines.

"Everyone, this is Thomas and Percy. Thomas and Percy, I'd like you to meet, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." The two groups talked to each other for a bit until Mr. Percival, AKA The Thin Controller, came over.

"I have just received word from Sir Topham that the whole island knows of your existence, you will be able to fly around of your own free will. But, it would be a good idea to stay with Thomas and Percy for a while, as some people may panic." After he had left and the trucks were full, the group set out on the tour. Once the trucks were delivered, Thomas and Percy showed the Dragon Riders all around Sodor, they showed them Ulfstead Castle, the Arlesdale Railway and many more. They also met many engines like Stanley, Neville and Glynn.

"This day couldn't get any better!" laughed Hiccup as the tour continued.

Meanwhile in the Viking Archipelago.

"Blast the Dragon Master!" Drago Bloodfist roared loudly. He was remembering the time when Hiccup had defeated him. Everyone thought him dead but he had survived, his most loyal dragon, a Thunderdrum, had carried him off to a remote island. Drago was about to curse again when a large rainbow portal appeared out of nowhere, sucking up him and his dragon. It then closed, leaving no trace of him, whatsoever.


	5. Sorry! Update

**Hi guys, chaoscontrol108 here!**

 **I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates lately. School has been harsh and exams are unforgiving with revision.**

 **Anyway, I have now decided to do something different! Thomas, Hiccup and the rest will answer any questions from you guys, the readers! Just put them in the reviews section at the bottom, post it and they will try and answer them. I will also be adding music, or links to it. If at any time you see a title and a URL, copy that into the search bar for the music that is relevant for that point in the story. It will also say when the music stops.**

 **Well, that's all for now, Bye!**


End file.
